


Better Than I Know Myself

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [10]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Song: Better Than I Know Myself (Adam Lambert)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	Better Than I Know Myself

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ARE ALL SO FUCKING SHORT. I SWEAR I'M WRITING LONGER ONES! (I've actually cheated and have been working on day 13 for daaaays.)

Uhtred sighs deeply as the bitterness melts from him like December ice when the winter ebbs. Such anger he can’t feel when they are near. The darkness can’t touch him when they are. When Finan bumps his shoulder into his and calls him foolish for rising to the negative emotions or how Sihtric just crowds into his side to keep his mind from the edge. They know him better than he knows himself, they know how he thinks, how he acts. They notice the signs before Uhtred even feels. They know what he needs, what he wants. And it’s perfect.

Sihtric still presses against him on one side and Finan brushes against his other. And he can’t help the smile suddenly on his face. He can’t even recall what had set him off, why he was angry. He lifts his arms and wraps them around his lovers. For a moment, he holds them tighty and they both lean into his space. And he knows he could never leave them.

And that they would never leave him.


End file.
